Letters
by Banana2266
Summary: the smashers were accepted into ssb, ssbm, ssbb, and ssb4. But how is Master Hand supposed to tell them that? He sends them letters! Here are some of the letters that he sent to the smashers. I do not own ssb
1. Chapter 1

Dear Link,

I hope that it would please you to know that you have been invited to the very first "Super Smash Brothers."

Allow me to explain to you what "Super Smash Brothers" is. It is a place\organization and somewhat of an event where Nintendo characters, such as yourself, can meet with other Nintendo people from other worlds. You're strength will be continually tested by fighting battles against these characters. Don't worry, you shall immediately be healed once a battle has been won.

May I tell you that there are not too many people joining "Super Smash Brothers," but I am hoping that more will join in future years.

Here at the Smash Mansion, you would be able to make yourself at home. But, you would be able to return to your homeland whenever, although it's not as easy as it seems. I shall explain myself once you arrive.

Now, this part of the letter is a message that only three smashers will get, including you. If you come, you will have the honor of being one of the top three original smashers. I must say, having this position will most likely bring you more fame than you already possess. Let me inform you that these top three smashers were not chosen by me, but by Nintendo itself.

If you have questions, then you may either contact me before hand, or ask me when you arrive.

Looking forward to seeing you there,

Master Hand


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Marth,

You have been accepted into "Super Smash Brothers Melee." You may have heard of something of the sort, but in case not, allow me to explain to you what it is. It is a place\organization and somewhat of an event where Nintendo characters, such as yourself, can meet with other Nintendo people from other worlds. You're strength will be continually tested by fighting battles against these characters. Don't worry, you shall immediately be healed once a battle has been won.

This would be the second year of this organization. Therefore, you might be able to tell that there were people here during the first year. Obviously, they are more experienced than you currently are. I am positive that they would be glad to show you around, etc. My top three smashers are probably the most reliable to explain everything. Those top three smashers are: Mario, Link, and Kirby.

Here at the Smash Mansion, you would be able to make yourself at home. But, you would be able to return to your homeland whenever, although it's not as easy as it seems. Don't worry if you don't understand. In sure the other smashers would love to explain.

Unfortunately, I will not be there for this year's Ssbm. My brother, Crazy hand, will be taking my place. Some thing you should know about Crazy... MAY GOD KEEP YOU SAFE AT THE MANSION DURING YOUR STAY! YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WHILE MY BROTHER IS THERE! One more thing: I beg of you, not to show this letter to Crazy. You do not want to know why. But, don't worry, I will be back next year... Hopefully.

I hope Crazy doesn't kill you. Good luck!

Master Hand


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Pit,

My Super Smash Bros. organization is looking for more smashers to participate. I hope it would please you to know that you have been accepted into this year's "Super Smash Bros. Brawl."

Ssb, as you might already know, is a place\organization and somewhat of an event where Nintendo characters, such as yourself, can meet with other Nintendo people from other worlds. You're strength will be continually tested by fighting battles against these characters. Don't worry, you shall immediately be healed once a battle has been won.

Smash Mansion is another thing. The older smashers, I am sure, would be glad to show you around, and answer any other questions you might have. One more thing. Here at the Smash Mansion, you would be able to make yourself at home. But, you would be able to return to your homeland whenever, although it's not as easy as it seems. I shall explain myself once you arrive.

I feel like saying this. You are no longer in danger of my idiot brother, Crazy Hand. (He was in charge instead of me last year... I regret that... So much.) Just reassuring you that you should be safe here... Maybe.

About that "maybe" I added at the end of that last sentence, I have some sensation that something is going to go wrong. Heh, this year could actually have a plot for a change. Just a warning.

If you have questions, then you may either contact me before hand, or ask me when you arrive.

Be here or else.

Master Hand


	4. Chapter 4

Dear "the Villager",

I hope it pleases you to learn that you have been accepted into this year's "Super Smash Bros. 4".

Surely you know what ssb is, but just in case if you don't, please allow me to explain. It is a place\organization and somewhat of an event where Nintendo characters, such as yourself, can meet with other Nintendo people from other worlds. You're strength will be continually tested by fighting battles against these characters. Don't worry, you shall immediately be healed once a battle has been won.

Smash Mansion will be your home during your stay here, but you would be able to return to your homeland whenever, although it's not as easy as it seems. I shall explain myself once you arrive. Also, you could ask the older smashers. I am almost certain by now that they would love to answer your questions. Well, be careful if you were to ask smashers like Ganondorf and Wolf... (Don't tell them I said that.)... (Don't you DARE tell them I said that.)...(EVER!)

Heh. If you want to make a lot of friends, then come here. We have countless smashers this year, especially compared to the first year of Ssb. I had to say it. Don't mind me.

If you have any questions, please ask when you arrive, or contact me before hand. My phone number is on the back of the letter. (I decided to try doing that. I got so many questions when the people first arrived during previous years, but not a single call! Then I realized I never told them how they were supposed to contact me.)

See you there!

(If you don't arrive...You don't want to know)

Master Hand

(PS) Yes, I am a giant, floating, talking hand. The rumours are true.


	5. Chapter 5

I know, the top said that the story was complete, but a guest requested this chapter, so i decided it was okay to post it. hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dear Pikachu,

Sorry to interrupt your vacation in Paris, but I have some exciting news for you. You have been invited to stay at Smash Mansion for the very first Super Smash Brothers.

It may not be too popular now, but I can feel that it will become quite famous one day.

Super Smash Brothers (Ssb) is a place where you get to meet other Nintendo characters. You even get to compare your strength to them by battling them. Sounds really fun, right? The first day is about a week after you plan to get back from your vacation.

Ssb is run by some guy called "Master Hand". Don't really know who that is.

What's more, you can return to your homeland from Smash Mansion whenever you like, so, yeah. I seriously think you should go.

I'm sorry to say that I wasn't invited, but Master Hand wrote that he was planning on inviting more people later. Maybe I'll be one of them!

When you get back, you can contact Master Hand if you have any questions.

Can't wait to see you again, buddy!

Ash

* * *

R&R plz


	6. Chapter 6

I am such a big softy. Another viewer came up with another idea I couldn't refuse. This will continue onto the next chapter.

* * *

Dear Vaati,

My Super Smash Bros. organization is looking for more smashers to participate. I hope it would please you to know that you have been accepted into this year's "Super Smash Bros. Brawl."

Ssb, as you might already know, is a place\organization and somewhat of an event where Nintendo characters, such as yourself, can meet with other Nintendo people from other worlds. You're strength will be continually tested by fighting battles against these characters. Don't worry, you shall immediately be healed once a battle has been won.

Smash Mansion is another thing. The older smashers, I am sure, would be glad to show you around, and answer any other questions you might have. One more thing. Here at the Smash Mansion, you would be able to make yourself at home. But, you would be able to return to your homeland whenever, although it's not as easy as it seems. I shall explain myself once you arrive.

I feel like saying this. You are no longer in danger of my idiot brother, Crazy Hand. (He was in charge instead of me last year... I regret that... So much.) Just reassuring you that you should be safe here... Maybe.

About that "maybe" I added at the end of that last sentence, I have some sensation that something is going to go wrong. Heh, this year could actually have a plot for a change. Just a warning.

If you have questions, then you may either contact me before hand, or ask me when you arrive.

Be here or else.

Master Hand

* * *

stay tuned for the next chapter! R&R plz!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is more like part two of the last one. enjoy!

My dear Master Hand,

You've got to be freakin' crazy to send me this thing. This "Super Smash Brothers" is literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Not to mention that the name just sounds so lame that it makes me want to puke.

You expect me to join with a group of stupid heroes, probably including my worst enemy, and you want me to _enjoy_ it? I know there are villains there too, but there are only three people I like in the universe: me, myself and I. (Although Saurman just _might_ be the only exception. Don't laugh just because I watched Lord of the Rings. If you do, I swear… I will kill you. I mean it. I will find you. I already have found you. I know where you live… How else do you think this letter got to you? I will kill you in your sleep if you laugh. Mark my words.)

Also… Master Hand. Master. Hand. Really? What kind of a name is that? You expect me to join some idiot group just because some guy named _Master Hand_ told me to? There really is something wrong with you. And if there's something wrong with you, then there's something wrong with the group. Yeah, no.

And a mansion? Really? I live _alone_ in my own beautiful mansion. I don't need to move to an ugly one. Let alone _share_ it. Nothing you say is going to get me to live in a stinky garbage dump like that. Not even offering me chips and cookies would work. (That would be a first.)

Look. You suck. Your group sucks. Your mansion sucks. Your heros all suck. Your villains suck. Your mother sucks. Your items suck. Your assist trophies suck. Your normal trophies suck. Your Smash Balls suck. And I want nothing to do with things that suck.

I will make you rue the day you sent me that letter.

Vaati

* * *

I don't mean any offence to mothers around the world. I hope you liked it!

you know, I'm probably going to just open this thing up to everyone, so all fans can give me new ideas on which letter goes to who etc. etc. R&R plz!


End file.
